


case in point

by shaykreth



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaykreth/pseuds/shaykreth
Summary: Viktor finds evidence of Yuuri's childhood crush. Yuuri ponders the magic in old oak trees.





	case in point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from my good good friend Desi. <3

It’s not that Yuuri Katsuki is embarrassed or anything; kids do all kinds of weird, regrettable things and they do often crop back up many years later to humiliate the adult version of themselves.

He  _is_  embarrassed, but that’s not the point.

The point is: Part of him is wondering if he should steal another pocketknife from his parents’ room and carve on the unassuming oak some more.

“Yuuri + Gold”

“Yuuri + Every Dog”

“Yuuri + New Track Pants”

Because clearly the tree is a wish-fulfilling tree.

“Oh, but  _Yuu_ -ri,” Viktor says, dragging out the first syllable, “don’t be so embarrassed! It’s cute! I’m so flattered!”

He squeezes him a little harder, mouth in that vaguely heart-shaped shape that makes Yuuri feel warmer, like instinctually (a totally Pavlovian response now). He lets him go and magics his phone from a pocket.

“I’m taking a picture!”

The point is: Yuuri’s a little proud of himself.

Just a little.

Because his 13-year-old self was audacious and emboldened by an older, ought-to-know-better Yuuko into carving into the bark of this old oak tree, right next to where Yuuko had left her own mark, a wish for some idol who has since dropped into acting obscurity.

“ユウリ + Виктор”

The Cyrillic is what got Viktor’s attention to begin with.

(Young Yuuri cared about accuracy.)

He probably wouldn’t have noticed otherwise.

The point is: He had giggled with Yuuko when he was 13, shyly coming into his own and realizing he was  _just so gay_ , and Yuuko had teased him mercilessly over his celebrity crush (because he had realized recently that it was an actual crush, not just appreciation of skill or admiration of form).

He had “borrowed” the Swiss army knife from his dad, knowing they were planning on buying a couple of pomelos from the market when they left afternoon lessons at Ice Castle, and they would be much easier to peel with assistance.

As they sat together, eating and talking days, Yuuko had decided that the knife could be put to another purpose.

“ユウリ + Виктор”

In a heart, even.

(Yuuko had added that, saying it made it official.)

Now, Viktor lines it up in the lens of his phone, snapping a few quick shots.

The tree has started to slowly cover up the wounds with bark and moss – maybe in a couple of years it would be much harder to find.

But Viktor takes the picture (permanent now to one degree or another) and coos as he captions and tags it before sharing it to his Instagram feed. Yuuri feels his own phone vibrate in his pocket, because he has Instagram now.

Because he and Viktor are getting married in a week at the onsen and Viktor has insisted that it’s necessary.

“I have been a fan for a long time, you know,” Yuuri says, not quite defensively. Just a thought.

Viktor hums. “I know.”

“Haven’t loved you for very long though,” Yuuri adds. “But you teased me so much it was destined for failure. Should have known.”

“Cruel!!” Viktor exclaims, hand over his heart.

“Can we finish our walk now, or would you like to see if there’s any other proof I did, in fact, grow up here?”

(Because it’s not that Yuuri’s embarrassed –  _of course he is_  – but he’s more proud of himself, and sharing things with Viktor has rarely ever backfired.)

“Is there more??”

“Viktor, no. Well. Most of it’s at home. And I think you’ve seen it all at this point?”

“Then I request a refresher course. Onward!”

The point is: When Yuuri was young, he carved his and Viktor’s names into a tree together, and now he’s marrying him and the tree is magical.

The point is: Yuuri will come back later, before they leave on their honeymoon, to deepen the grooves in the tree.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me prompts on Tumblr?](http://plot-twost.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
